What If?
by Megan Mellark4427
Summary: My lips are just forming his name when his fingers lock with mine and we stare into each other's eyes. After a few minutes, we hear a throat clear behind us. It's Haymitch. "Well, are you gonna kiss her, or what?" And with that, we finally kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**I ****personally hated that Suzanne Collins made Peeta... Not really Peeta anymore. I was very mad that Katniss realized her feelings but couldn't express them. So sit back an enjoy. This all belongs to Ms. Collins. I own nothing.**

_Peeta.  
_Alive and well-maybe not well but alive and here. Away from Snow. Safe. Here. With me. In a minute I can touch him. See his smile. Hear his laugh. Now that he is away from danger, I can finally let go. I realize that now I'm free. Free from the terror that any day there could be an interview that would be his last. I don't have to worry that Snow will get impatient that I'm not breaking and kill him.

Peeta is here, with me. I love him and I can finally be free to say it. I love him. Haymitch's grinning at me. "Come on, then," he says. I'm lightheaded with giddiness. What will I say? Oh, who cares what I say? Peeta will be ecstatic no matter what I do. He'll probably be kissing me anyway. I wonder if it will feel like those last kisses on the beach in the arena, the ones I haven't dared let myself consider until this moment.

Peeta's awake already, sitting on the side of the bed, looking bewildered as a trio of doctors reassure him, flash lights in his eyes, check his pulse. I'm disappointed that mine was not the first face he saw when he woke, but he sees it now. His features register disbelief and something much more intense, that I can't quite place. Desire? Desperation? Surely both, for he brushes past the doctors as he leaps to his feet and moves toward me. I run to meet him, my arms extended to embrace him. His hands are reaching for me, too, to caress my face, as he does on those nights when the nightmares are especially bad.

My lips are just forming his name when his fingers lock with mine and we stare into each other's eyes. After a few minutes, we hear a throat clear behind us. It's Haymitch. "Well, are you gonna kiss her, or what?"

And with that, we finally kiss.  
_

**Just a prologue so review and tell me if you think I should continue. I know it's basically Mockingjay with a few word changes but it will get better as time goes on. I promise. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll answer then as honestly as I can. Thanks for reading.  
~Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys whats up? I'd like to thank those of you who favorited and followed. I got 6 review for the prologue. Let's get to 10for chapter 3? That would make me sooo happy. Okay. So last chapter was just the prologue. This chapter starts at the end of Catching Fire, before the lightning tree. In this story, the jabberjays are in the 6 o'clock. So enjoy chapter 1.**

* * *

It's about 5:45 and Beetee just told us his plan. We all agreed that Finnick would stay with him, Johanna and I would take the coil, and Peeta would go with us as a gaurd. We are sitting on the beach infront of the ten o'clock. When Peeta takes me over to the beach, he started _trying _to convince me that I'm the one who deserves to go home.

"Peeta. I need you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to survive. Please. I need you to do that for me."

"I can't do that for you. No one needs me. Prim, your mother, even Gale. They need you. They can't surrvive without you. My family, they would mourn me, of course, but they could live perfectly normal lives without me."

"But... I do." I lean in close to his ear. So close that the cammeras can't hear or even pick up that I'm saying anything. I can tell he is scared of what I'm going to say. "This part is real. This isn't for the Games." I pull away and face him. Peeta looks as though he is cotemplating the conflicting emotions I see in his eyes. There's fear, love, kindness, hope, and something I can't really place. "I need you. If you die in this arena, I will never leave. I will relive the moment you leave me for what ever is left of my pathetic life. I won't be much use to my family. I will spend the few years I will have left regreting that I could never save you."

"Katniss. You don't mean that. Without me you could find any man in the District. After a few years, you'll forget about me. Live your life. I know you really don't mean-"

"I love you! You need to know that I will have no life back in District 12. Not without you. Please, Peeta, please!" I cry. "I need you to stay alive. For me. Please."

"Kat you don't-"

I cut him off with and unprovoked kiss, but when I'm about to pull away, he wraps his arms around my waist to deepen the kiss. When I slip my hands into his hair, we both moan in pleasure. Tears are still pouring down my face and soaking his. I realize that he believes me, and that I just told him I loved him for the first time infront of the whole country. One of us is going to die before the sun rises and I'm determined to make that person me.

"Break it up, Lovebirds!" Jo calls from the 10 o'clock part of the beach.

When we do, we are both gasping for breath. We press our foreheads together.

"Come on, you two! I wanna get away from here. Maybe go to the midnight section or something!" So we do.

Finnick caught some shellfish while we were... um... busy. Peeta and I were sitting next to each other, not speaking, or kissing, but we had our shoulders press together, watching the jungle. All of a sudden, I hear a high-pitch scream.

"KATNISS! HELP ME! PLEASE!" two girls wail in perfect synch and I take off.

"Katniss! Wait!" I hear Peeta yell, but I'm too focused on what's ahead. The screaming of the girl I couldn't save... and the one I have to. Prim and Rue.

**(Was going to end it there but you guys deserve better)**

* * *

As I race through the trees to get to Prim and Rue, I think about something. What is this jungle laced with to go off every hour? Nightmares. Maybe this is just a way to get us to die, but this time by our own hand. They use our loved ones as bargaining chips out of the arena, why not in it? This stops me dead in my tracks. Of course. This isn't real. It's just a way for these games to be over quicker. I won't fall into the Capitol's trap. I can't. If I die now, who will save Peeta?

I turn around and run away from the terror filled screeches that invade my nightmares night after terrible night. When I finally see the beach, I notice Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick are all yelling something I am unable to hear. Maybe I'm in shock? I don't know. Wait, why didn't they come after me? They left me alone to fight whoever else was in the jungle?

Before I open my mouth to ask them why, I am met with my answer. I run face first into a hard smooth forcefield. It's not like the one at the edge of the arena, or even on the roof of the Training Center. It is hard and clear like glass, but is inpenetrateable. I am stuck in here until the hour is over.

I scream over the wails and cries of my family and friends. Madge, Prim, Rue, Gale, Hazel, my mother. Everyone I hold near to my heart, pleading for me to help or save them and I can't.

I know when it's over, because I feel Peeta's strong arms wrap around me and lift me up.

"I'll get her some water." I hear Johanna say to no one in particular. "Wait, Jo!" Finnick calls.

"I'll go with you."

"No Finn, the birds could still be there."

"Then how could you go in there, knowing that's true?" Peeta asks.

"I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Remember, 10 review= a new chapter. See you all soon.  
~Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who reviewed my story. I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one who disliked the way Ms. Collin's changed Peeta's personality on us. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

It's now around 10:15. The wave hit a little while ago, and we are on our way up the hill in the midnight section. It is hot, humid, and I feel like I'm going to pass out, but I can't. I have to stay alive and awake. But it's so damn hot. _No! Katniss! Focus! _The events of the past 2 days, from the moment I stepped on to that hovercraft, to this moment right now, are starting to catch up to me. Cinna being beaten in front of me. Peeta _dying__. _The fog, the monkeys, finding Jo, Wiress, and Beetee. The clock, and even the spinning island. It's all too much. If I could just stop for and rest for 5 minutes...

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

We are shuffling slowly through the hot, wet, forest. Katniss is walking in front of me. I stay behind, knowing that if there's an attack, I will be the one to protect and save Katniss. I'd protect her with my life if I have to.

I still can't believe that she told me she loves me. I can't believe it. The moment I have waited for, for the past 12 years finally came. I'm still extremely confused. Is this still a part of the Games? Is what she said true?

I'm to wrapped up in my thoughts, that I bump into Katniss.

"Hey. We gotta keep moving, okay?" I say. She's just staring into space. Her eyes are empty and basically lifeless. What was up with her?

"Kat," I shake her shoulder. "Katniss. Hey look at me." By this time everyone else has stopped to see what the hold up is.

"What's wrong with her?" Johanna asks, slight fear leaking into her voice. Jo has really started to take up a protector role in Katniss' life. A role that has never been filled since her father died. It was something Katniss really needed.

"Katniss. Say something. Please." Jo pleads. Finnick looks kind of worried. Beetee looks shocked. I'm freaking out on the inside. I can't loose her. I just found out she loves me, and now she's leaving me. Slowly but surely, leaving me.

All of a sudden, Katniss' eyes snap shut. They quickly open again, confused and scared.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I have no clue."

"What do remember, Katniss?" Beetee questions.

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened. I just got really overwhelmed... a-and that's it... I-I-I can't remember anything else." she stutters. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"Hey, it's okay," I pull her into a quick hug. "I'm surprised that you're the only who went into shock."

I can feel her breaking down as small sobs rack her slim frame. I just pull her closer to me and whisper comforting words. After a few minutes, I whisper, "We have to go now." She nods into my chest.

This whole ordeal took about 20 minutes, so unless we leave now, Beetee's plan won't work for another 12 hours. That's 12 more hours I can loose Katniss. 12 more hours she could loose me.

It hits me like brick that there are 2 careers out there, why would Beetee only want one guard. It's not smart. It's not safe. It's not something Beetee would come up with.

"Peeta, can I talk to you?" Beetee asks. I walk over to him, away from Katniss.

"Sure. What's up?"

"You can't go with Katniss. I need you to stay here. I need 2 gaurds if there are 2 carreers."

"No," I say. "That's not going to happen. I need to stay with her. I need to be with her."

"I'm sorry, Peeta, but it's safer for her, you, me, Finnick, and Johanna, if you stay here."

"Explain this to me, how is it safer for them to be without a guard. There are 2 careers out there. Johanna can't protect both of them."

"Are you doubting my skills, Bread Boy?" she laughs. I stay completely silent, trying not to show that I don't trust her with Katniss' life. I just got her. I couldn't lose her at the hands of that woman.

"Peeta," Jo says. "I wouldn't risk her life. She's like a little sister to me. I know she means a lot to you."

"Thank you, Jo. But, still. I can't leave her. I love Katniss too much." All of a sudden, I feel small, strong arms wrap around me. I know it's Kat, so I embrace her and kiss her head.

"Peeta, you know I'll be okay."

"I know. I just worry."

"Everything will be fine," Johanna assures me.

"Okay. Just be safe," I whisper.

"I will," I hear a small voice reply.

* * *

It is now 11:30, Beetee, Finnick, and I are now making our way to the 2 o'clock section when we hear an ear splitting scream. A strike of fear hit my heart.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE STOP!" the voice cries until the cannon booms. Oh no. What if it was Katniss? What if it was Jo? She would risk life for Kat and that would be one less person there to protect Katniss. And now the only person in between her and the careers.

"JOHANNA! KATNISS!" Finnick and I yell at the same time.

"That's not Kat. I know that for a fact. I have heard her scream more times than I would like," I say. I'd gotten to know so much about her from these games. It sucked to have learned it this way but I'm glad I know more about her.

"It's not Johanna either," Finnick thinks aloud. I let out a sigh of relief.

"The only girl left would be Enobar-"

An the arena explodes...

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new chapter. It was kind of a filler chapter. Sorry for the randomness. Let's try for 15 reviews. Thanks again**

**~Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow not even an hour after I update, your reviews exceeded my expectations. Thank you sooo much. Your reviews mean sooo much. So I got a question last time. "Hey I thought this was about after peeta and katniss' reunion not that I don't like the story it's just that what's up with the time line?" I think a few others may have this question, so let me explain. The first chapter was a preview for a later chapter, aka, a prologue. Sorry for all the confusion. Post your questions as reviews, or better yet P.M. me. Those make me feel loved. And thank you to Rockysalas. Your review was great. I'm glad you enjoy my story. Anyway, to the story**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

When I realize what happened, I break down. Peeta holds me as I fall apart. When I finally calm down, I don't hear the sounds of the jungle. I don't hear Finnick, Beetee, or Jo. All I hear is Peeta whispering comforting words, like, "Everything will be okay," and, "I've got you. I won't let anything hurt you." I only move when I hear, "We have to go now." I nod into Peeta's chest.

I can't believe I finally told him I love him. I have tried for so long to tell him, but with everything that has happened since I have realized the extent of my feelings, I haven't had time. It all started at the end of the Victory Tour.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Peeta and I are sitting on the roof of the Training Center. It's our last day of the Tour. Peeta just "proposed" to me. I had no chiose but to say "yes". _

_"Peeta?" I ask._

_"Yes?" he replies._

_"Umm... I just want to know something,"_

_Sure? Anything." He shifts closer to me. _

_"Why do you love me?" I have always been confused on what he saw in me._

_"Um... Well... You are kind, smart, brave, beautiful. You know how to protect the ones you love, but still have trust issues. Those I can mend if you let me." He leans in closer and looks me strait in the eye. He puts one hand on my face and the other one my waist. We lean in closer and closer, at the same time. Just as our lips are about to touch, Effie comes up. _

_"It's time for dinner, my victors. Then, it's dessert, recap of the interview, and then to bed... Alone." She notices our how we are wrapped in eachother's arms and how close our faces are. "Oh my. Did I interupt something? I am so very sorry. I'll leave you alone then."_

_"Now that was awkward," Peeta says. _

_"I know," I start. "I feel like we are two normal teenagers just caught by our parents."_

_"You have no idea how much I wish that was true," he says. _

_"If only we could be normal."_

_"Maybe we can try when we to be normal when we get back," he says, the hope evident in his voice._

_"I'd like that," I say. The smile that was on my face only grew as he leaned in and his soft, sweet lips touched mine. He pulled me extremely close until I was on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands ran up my sides and I moaned into his mouth. I could feel him smile and kiss me more passionately. When we pulled away, for the need to breathe, his lips move down to my neck. _

_I lean my head down and recapture his lips. I try to think clearly, but my head was clouded with love and desire. When we finally pull away, I lean my head on his chest and listen to the quick beating of his heart. As Peeta's heart and breathing slows, so does mine and I drift to sleep, without any regret, knowing that I love him and that he loves me._

* * *

When we reach the tree, Beetee immediately starts to fiddle with his wire. He pulls Peeta aside when he finishes. I cam see the flush of Peeta's cheeks as he gets angrier and angrier. After a while I hear, "Explain this to me, how is it safer for them to be without a guard. There are 2 careers out there. Johanna can't protect both of them." now I know Beetee is trying to get Peeta to stay here with him and Finnick.

"Are you doubting my skills, Bread Boy?" Johanna jokes. When he says nothing, she looks insulted but quickly recovers. I see the nervousness in his eyes as he looks from Jo to me. Jo whispers something to him and it seems to relax him a bit. I'm happy he trusts her enough for me to leave with her. She is like an older sister. For the short time I have known her, she has protected me more than anyone, other than Peeta, has ever been able to since my dad died. This is one thing I'm grateful for.

"Thank you, Jo. But, still. I can't leave her. I love Katniss too much." I hear Peeta say. I wrap my arms around his front and he does the same to me. He holds me tightly and kisses my head. He always does this when he is scared for me so I reassure him.

"Peeta, you know I'll be okay."

"I know. I just worry."

"Everything will be fine," Johanna tells him.

"Okay. Just be safe," he says in a very quiet voice.

"I will," I reply the same way.

* * *

As Johanna and I are walking, we switch the coil. She carried it for the first half, so I guess it's my turn. While we are walking, the wire gets caught in a rock. I pull it, once, twice, three times, when it snaps back and hits me and Jo. Just then, we see Brutus and Enobaria pop up and I shoot the arrow I loaded a minute ago. OT doesn't hit either of them but, Brutus takes his sword and points it right at Enobaria's throat.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE STOP!" She screams. Then the cannon goes off. Johanna pushes me down and cuts into my arm. Her hand is over my mouth so as the pain radiates through my arm to the rest of my upper body, I scream into her hand. I start seeing stars in my eyes and black lines around the edge of my vision.

"JOHANN! KATNISS!" I hear two men yell. Peeta and Finnick.

"Johanna, get the bleeding to stop. I'll take car of the force field." Brutus says.

"Okay... Hey... Hey Kat. Look at me. Stay awake okay. I'll explain later. I'm so sorry. Everything will work out okay? I promise. Just stay wake.

The last thing I remember before I slip from the world, is fireworks and the arena exploding.

* * *

**Thank you to all the review. I now have 20 so let's go for 25 for a new chapter. Sorry for the delay. I had a short week at school bit a lot of homework. I would have finished this yesterday but I was with my best friends getting ready for the Divergent midnight premier. That movie was amazing. If you read the book you will love everything, except that they don't name Uriah. He is still in the movie, just not named. But sadly they don't have the butter knife scene. Love you all. Let me know your thoughts in the Divergent movie, for those fans, and whether or not you like how sisterly Johanna is. I just really thought that she would be a good sister figure in Katniss' life. Anyway P.M. me and review. **

**~Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Thanks to Karebear99 for your many reviews. Without further a due, Chapter 4.  
**

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

I wake up with an annoying beeping surrounding me. Why can't the Capitol let us die? I mean that would show that the strongest among the Rebels can't survive. Wouldn't it? But I can't think of that now. I need to find Peeta. He needs to know that I really do love him. I never meant for any of this to happen. He needs to be free of this world. I won't let President Snow have the satisfaction of killing the guy I love. I would never say that that is below him, because I know it's not. He did it to Haymitch. He did it to Jo. Why wouldn't he do it to me?

I grab a syringe from the near by table and set out to end whatever torture they are putting Peeta through. I stalk through the hovercraft, syringe in hand, to find the man I love. That's when I hear it.

"She's gonna loose it when she finds out about the boy," Haymitch says.

"Just tell her. She needs to knows," cries Finnick.

"She's too unstable. Katniss can't handle that kind of trauma right now," explains Plutach. Why are all these people here? I'm about to scream when the door opens.

"Glad to see you up, Sweetheart. How are you feelin?" Haymitch asks.

"Where's Peeta?"

"Sit down. We'll explain." Finnick states.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where. Is. Peeta."

"Sweetheart. You need to calm down. Everything will be okay. Just sit and let us explain."

"Just give her an answer." I spin around to see Johanna leaning against the previously closed door. "She's in love with him. I know how she feels. The man I loved disappeared 6 months after my games, 2 days after I returned from the tour. I never got an answer. She deserves one."

"What do you mean... Taken?" I stutter, confusion and worry prominent in my voice.

"Tell her," Jo persists.

"Katniss," Haymitch starts. "Johanna cut the tracker out of your arm. No one did that for Peeta. The Capitol got to him before we could. I am so sorry."

"I cant... I can't look at any of you right now. I can't even be near you." And with that I leave the room. I brush past Jo, and flee to the nearest private room. When I close and lock the door, I scream as loud as I can. I scream until I loose my voice. I throw the furniture and completely destroy the room. By the time everyone is pounding on the door to get me out, my throat is raw, the room is in shambles, and my heart is a nonexistent pile of dust, blowing through my empty chest. I crumple in a heap on the floor and silently sob until the door is broken down.

Jo stands at the door, the tears threatening to fall down her face. She knows what I'm going through. She slowly walks to my side, bends down, and gather me in a sisterly hug. Her tears slide down her face and fall on mine. Her sobs mix with mine. As do her tears. I know Haymitch and Finnick are standing at the door, but I don't care. All I can think of is Peeta in the hands of Snow. God knows what they are doing to him... Just to get to me.

* * *

3 Months Later...Peeta's P.O.V.

Katniss. That is the one thing on my mind, from the moment I wake up, to the moment I fall into my drug induced, nightmare plagued, sleep. They have tried to make me forget her. They have tried to make her a monster in my eyes. They have beat me and left me for dead, but I can't do that to her. No matter what they do, I will not leave her. It was not her choice to be taken by the Rebels. Every night, I dream of how one day, no matter how far away it may seem, I will see her again. I will hold her and kiss her and protect her from everything that will hurt her.

"Mr. Mellark, get up. Go to room 12. NOW!" The peacekeeper yells at me.

"Okay," I say in a very quiet voice. When I walk into the room, I see my prep team and stylist, Portia, standing there, with large smiling at me.

"Are you ready for your interview, Peeta?" Portia asks.

"What interview?"

"Didn't they tell you?" I shake my head. "Oh that won't do. You are addressing the Rebels. Your calling for a cease fire."

"Alright. I can do that."

After our "chat" the prep team starts quietly conversing.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Snow is calling for the bombing of District 13. I'm worried for Katniss. That's where the Rebels took her." After hearing this, I plan on warning the Rebels. I will survive whatever punishment they have in store. I will do anything to save my Katniss.

* * *

3 Months Later... Katniss' P.O.V.

It was announced through the District. There would be an interview with Peeta tonight. I am very nervous. How does he look? What have they done to him? Will he be the same Peeta I loved 3 months ago?

It's about 5:10 P.M. and the interview is at 5:15. Right now we are watching some Capitol woman, reading a list of things that the Capitol is now short on.

"We are missing many fresh produce form 11, wood and wooden products from 7, thanks to the,now full scale, rebellion. Now to the Caesar Flikerman **(Sorry if I spelled this wrong) **Show with an interview with one half of the Star-crossed Lovers... Peeta Mellark."

When I hear this, I immediately shush everyone in the room. I need to hear just one thing... That he is okay. After the Panem seal and anthem leave the screen, Caesar and a fidgety Peeta appear.

"So Peeta. Let's cut right to the chase. You have a message for the Rebels?"

"That is correct. First I want to let Katniss know that I am okay. I love you and everything I do is for you." He looks right at the screen... Right at me.

"I also want to say: We can't keep killing each other. Our world will be destroyed. We will all be dead. Some quicker than others..." He pauses, as if he is contemplating whether or not to say something. "Like those in District 13. You will all be dead by morning."

I stare at the screen in shock. When he said everything he does is for me, he was saying that when he tells the world that the Capitol was going to bomb us, he was going to get severally punished. Maybe even killed. He didn't want me to blame myself.

As I think of this, I see the camera tipped over. The white tiles, of the room where the interview is taking place, are now splattered with small drops of red. The room is filled with the sound of leather against skin and Peeta's pained cries. As this happens, my terror-filled shrieks fill Command.

An alarm goes off, telling all the citizens of 13 to go to the emergency bunker, deep in District. I just realize that I'm leaning heavily on Jo, who I just noticed was here. She pulls me down the staircase, through the crowded hallways, until we reach my room.

There I see my mother and Prim. Obviously, Mom saw the interview, so she takes over for Jo. Through my tears, I see Prim shoot me a worried look. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jo shake her head, as if to say, "Don't ask."

"Hey Catnip, how was Com-"

"Gale, now is not the time." Mom says forcefully.

"What? What hap-"

"GALE! Stop!" Jo yells.

"Fine!" He exasperates.

He walks away. Mom pulls me to the bed and lets my cry it out.

"P-p-peeta." I cry.

As my sobs subside, I hear Prim whisper, "What happened?"

"There was an interview with Peeta tonight. He told Katniss that he loves her and that everything he does is because he loves her and wants to protect her. Then, he said the Capitol was going to bomb the District. After that, the camera got knocked over and Peeta started screaming. There was a lot of blood and Kat was screaming so I had to drag her down here. She is soooo upset."

"Oh." Prim says, just as the first bomb hits.

* * *

** Thanks everyone. Let's shoot for 30 reviews. I love you guys. P.M. me with questions. Review your favorite part. Thanks again.**

**~Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone, for all your support on this story. I'm so happy you all enjoy it. I'm getting faster at writing chapters. Thanks to those who favorite and follow. You guys rock. Anyway, the long awaited rescue. I don't own H.G.**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

Hit after merciless hit. _It's all for Katniss. You saved her. Now she can live with her family, safe and sound. _I just think of her to get me through this. As sleep comes over me, I dream of my Katniss.

Before I completely slip into unconsciousness , I register the sounds of guns and screams. The last thing I see and feel is the ground drifting away and my limp body being hoisted onto a cot...

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

Just as the first bomb hits, Prim lets out a blood-curdling scream. I wiggle out of my mother's embrace, and pull my Little Duck to me. She quickly wraps her arms tightly around my torso, refusing to let go.

"Shhh. Shh, Prim. We're safe. Everything will be okay. I'll protect you." I calm her enough to get her to lie down and sleep.

*1 hour later*

Just as I'm about to follow her into the land where my nightmares reside, Haymitch comes barging in. I put my finger to my lips and point to sleeping sister.

"Sweetheart," he whispers. "They got him out."

"What? What do you mean 'They got him out'?"

"I mean, when the interview was announced, President Coin saw how you reacted, and immediately assembled a team to go to the Capitol and get Peeta and Annie out."

"Why wasn't I told?!" I shriek.

"Shhhh." He whispers harshly. He drags me out of the room after giving my mother a curt nod. "They didn't want to get your hopes up until they sent the official report that he is out. He's safe. He's coming home." The smile on his face traveled to me.

"Thank you so much for all you've done Haymitch." I say, as I pull him into a hug.

"Anything for you Sweetheart." He returns my hug. As tears of joy pour down my face, I run as fast as I can to Jo's room. I wake her up and pull her to Finnick's room. We wake him up together.

"Why are you waking me up, so late at night." He complains.

"I have amazing news Finnick! It has to do with Peeta and Annie" I cry.

"Well get on with it!"

"They're free. They are on their way back here now."

"Oh my God. If you are kidding in any way, shape or form, it's not funny." Finn says.

"Why would she joke like this! It's about Peeta too." Jo exasperates.

"I just wanted to make sure. This is amazing! How far away are they?"

"I don't know. They left the District when the interview was announced."

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

When I open my eyes, there is a bright light. There are doctors all around me.

"We can't land until the bombing is over. It's too unsafe."  
"What about Katniss? Are her, her family, and mine okay?" I hear a familiar male voice ask.

"We got word. They are all okay." I breathe a sigh of relief at that. Katniss is okay. I don't even care who asked. I know who it is, though. The one person who cares for her, and protected her when I couldn't... Gale.

"What about Finnick? I mean he's okay, right?" A young woman, whom I reconize as Annie Cresta. She is the one that Finnick loves.

"Like I said, Ms. Cresta," the caption says. "Everyone is safe and accounted for."

"Oh thank God!" She praises, relieved and happy.

"Where is Katniss?" I have had enough of this... Eavesdropping.

"Ooooooo. Looky who's awake. It only took 3 hours." Gale chuckles.

"I asked you a question. Where. Is. Katniss." I was getting impatient with his jokes.

"Wow, okay then. Calm down. She's in a buncker, under 13. You'll see her after the bombing."

"How long will that take?"

"It could be minutes, hours, days. They won't stop until they think they have achieved their goal."

"And what would that be?" I say, questioningly.

"To kill the Mockingjay. To kill Katniss." With that I loose it. I scream, and yell, and throw punches at anyone who tries to calm down. I feel a small prick in my upper arm. And with that I fall into the darkness.

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

After 3 long days, the bombs finally stopped falling. The security of 13 tells us we have to wait another 3 days, just to be sure. The hovercraft carrying Peeta hasn't been able to land. When we are finally let out, I run to the hanger to wait for them to get off. I see a young women, Annie, who is the girl Finnick loves, get off. Following her is Gale, who I look past to see two doctors loading an unconscious Peeta, to the hospital.

"What's wrong with him!" I cry, trying to push Gale out of the way. He grasps my shoulders, too tight I might add.

"Woah there Catnip. Give them a few minutes to check him over. He had a mental breakdown on the way here, so we had to sedate him."

"What do you mean 'a mental breakdown'?" I hiss.

"Well we told him about the bombing and the Capitol's reasoning for this. He kind of lost it, started yelling, cursing, everything crazy people do."

"Don't you dare call him crazy. You have no idea what he went through. You can't judge him." I feel a hand on my shoulder. Knowing who it is, I immediately turn to see Haymitch with a tear in his eye. I wrap him in a hug and he hugs back. He has saved my life more than once. He is like a father, protecting me from the Capitol however possible.

"Love him, Haymitch. I can't see him like this." I cry.

"I know, Sweetheart. But he'll get better faster if he knows you're there, helping him."

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's get Finnick and go."

Finnick has been asleep for about an hour. When we get to his room and wake him up, jut the looks on our faces must tell him they're back, because he jumps up, puts on shoes and starts running toward the hospital.

When I get there, I see him and Annie, kissing in one of the rooms, off to the side. I scan the area for Peeta. I see him across the hall and take off toward him.

_Peeta.  
_

Alive and well-maybe not well but alive and here. Away from Snow. Safe. Here. With me. In a minute I can touch him. See his smile. Hear his laugh. Now that he is away from danger, I can finally let go. I realize that now I'm free. Free from the terror that any day there could be an interview that would be his last. I don't have to worry that Snow will get impatient that I'm not breaking and kill him.

Peeta is here, with me. I love him and I can finally be free to say it. I love him. Haymitch's grinning at me. "Come on, then," he says. I'm lightheaded with giddiness. What will I say? Oh, who cares what I say? Peeta will be ecstatic no matter what I do. He'll probably be kissing me anyway. I wonder if it will feel like those last kisses on the beach in the arena, the ones I haven't dared let myself consider until this moment.

Peeta's awake already, sitting on the side of the bed, looking bewildered as a trio of doctors reassure him, flash lights in his eyes, check his pulse. I'm disappointed that mine was not the first face he saw when he woke, but he sees it now. His features register disbelief and something much more intense, that I can't quite place. Desire? Desperation? Surely both, for he brushes past the doctors as he leaps to his feet and moves toward me. I run to meet him, my arms extended to embrace him. His hands are reaching for me, too, to caress my face, as he does on those nights when the nightmares are especially bad.

My lips are just forming his name when his fingers lock with mine and we stare into each other's eyes. After a few minutes, we hear a throat clear behind us. It's Haymitch. "Well, are you gonna kiss her, or what?"

And with that, we finally kiss.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone. 40 reviews for the next chapter. Check out my other story if you like Divergent. It's called One Choice Can Change the World. Thank you.**

**~Megan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone sorry its been so long. School has been crazy. My other story is finaly caught up with the story line in my head. Spring Break starts on the 17th and I'm leaving for Florida on the 20th. I'll update on the flight and in the airport. I have to get the wifi password form my aunt. Anyway, my updating schedule will be I'm updating this story this week, One Choice next week, then this story Easter week and so on. This chapter is based on "Beating Heart" by Ellie Goulding. Now, the long awaited chapter 6 is here. Enjoy. **

* * *

We kiss for a long time and I just relish the feeling of Peeta's arms again. I melt and cling to him. I never want to let him go. I fear that if I do, he'll disappear and Snow will have him back in his grasp.

Even when we stop kissing, we never loose contact. When the doctors are checking him over, we're holding hands, making eye contact, anything to not loose each other. They try to take me out of the room and I refuse. They can't take him away. If they do, they're just l like Snow.

After the doctors leave, I quickly make my way over to Peeta's bed.

"I am so sorry." I cry.

"For what?" He questions.

"This is all my fault. How can you still love me after what I put you through? You should get as far away from me as possible."

"Kat... You can't blame yourself. Beetee separated us. The Rebels took you. The Capitol took me. None of this was your fault."

"I'm the reason Snow tortured you. He did it to break me. When you told us about the bombing and they started beating-"

"How do you know they were beating me? They said they turned off the camera."

"Well they didn't. they knocked it over, so we all heard your screams and saw your blood all over the tiles." I lean my head down until it's resting on the bed, my hands twisting with Peeta's, and let out a sob. It's a mixture between a cry, scream, and something so animalistic that it doesn't even sound human.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm safe. I did it to save you. I would only change one thing about that moment. I would make that camera turn off myself. I never wanted you to see me that hurt or miserable. I stayed alive for you." I continue to cry, harder and harder. Peeta rubs my back and pulls me into the bed. I lay like we use to when the nightmares hit. I cry until I fall asleep to the sound of Peeta's beating heart.

* * *

_I open my eyes to see I'm back into the clock arena. I see the fog creeping toward my. I start to run away until I remember, I'm missing something. Wait, not something... Someone._

_"Peeta!" I scream. "Where are you?!" I beg. I see him appear in the fog._

_"Peeta! Please run!" I scream. But he just stood there._

_"Why should I. It's not like anyone wants me."  
_

_"But I do. Peeta, please!" And then the fog consumes him. The cannon booms and I scream. I scream until the fog reaches me. I don't run. I don't fight it. I just collapse and let it kill me._

_"Katniss, wake up." I hear someone tell me. It sounds like Peeta._

_"Wake up. It's not real. I'm here. I'm okay."_

* * *

My eyes snap open and I see Peeta looking at me, the fear evident on his face.

"Hey. I'm here. You're okay. I'm okay. Everyone is safe." He pulls me to him and holds me while I cry.

"Do you want to talk about?" He questions. I say nothing and he drops the subject. He just holds me as I cry. I can't loose him. Not again. I just can't. I would die with him. If not the same way and time as him, then at a later time. I cling to him like a vice and he holds me as I let out all of my emotion into his hospital gown. In hindsight, I should be comforting him, but I am apparently not very stable at the moment. I let it all out until I fall asleep. As I'm on the brink of loosing consciousness, I hear Peeta whisper something, but I'm too forgone to reply.

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

I wake to the sound of my name being screamed into the night.

"Peeta! Where are you?!" I hear the voice shriek. I start to stir and open my eyes. I fell asleep with Katniss on my chest, right above my heart. When my eyes adjust to the darkness of the hospital, I see Kat's hands clenched on the paper thin gown they put me in. Her eyes are squeezed so tightly that the tears forming in them can't even escape.

"Peeta! Please run!" She begs. I shake her shoulder to try to get her to wake up. We've been through this many times on the Victory Tour and on our way to the Quarter Quell. When the worst nightmares hit, no one can wake her. There is no getting into whatever world the past year has burned into her mind.

"But I do! Peeta! Please!" A minute later, She let's out a blood curdling scream. A scream that has plagued my mind since I was forced to watch the recap of the Games. The same cry she let out when my heart stopped in the Arena. She continues to scream. I can't listen to this anymore.

"Katniss, wake up. Wake up. It's not real. I'm here. I'm okay."

Her eyes quickly open and she sees me. Relief floods her features. A single tear slips down her cheek. I pull her to me and she lets out a sob that shakes her frame.

"Hey. I'm here. You're okay. I'm okay. Everyone is safe." I whisper over and over she starts to calm down so I dare to ask.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She doesn't respond but continues to hold herself to me. I love her so much and it pains me to see her this way. The crying goes on for God knows how long. Her sobs subside and her eyelids drift down.

"I love you." I whisper. I lean down and kiss her forehead. Her breathing evens out and she falls asleep soundly. She will be fine. We will survive this war together and live the rest of our lives in peace. I fall asleep knowing this and dream of nothing but her and me in a land where we can be free.

* * *

**Thanks to all the supporters. Any advice for future chapters. Happy Easter, everyone. Review, follow, favorite. See ya'll in a week.**

**~Megan**


End file.
